The Bath
by Magistrate's
Summary: After a long night of patrolling Hogwarts, Hermione goes for a bath. She wasn't expecting anyone to join her. Dramione Smut


Hermione Granger yawned and checked her watch. 'Not long to go now,' she tells herself.

Sometimes, being a Prefect could be exhausting. Hermione loved it, of course, the responsibility and the prestige that came with the badge, but she wasn't not blind to the harsh reality - that sometimes, it meant nothing more than patrolling the corridors at night, as harsh winds buffeted the castle and swirled in through the arrow slits, raking the corridors with an icy cold breeze. It was almost eerie, sometimes, walking through the silent halls, no one but the shimmering blue forms of the ghosts for company.

Hermione's patrol came to an end, at long last, and she took a moment to lean against the wall, leaning down to massage the ache in her legs. Whoever put so many staircases on her patrol route was going to pay - maybe she'd use that pimple jinx again, it'd certainly worked well enough on that traitor Penelope Clearwater. She straightened up and shook those negative thoughts out of her head, her curly hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Hermione set off for the Prefect's Bathroom. She didn't use it often, but she told herself she'd earned it, after patrolling through the night. Luckily for her, it's not too far, and she reached it pretty quickly.

"Fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered... Here we are," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Squeaky clean."

The lock clicked when Hermione spoke the password, and she swung the door open.

Inside, Hermione immediately felt a lot warmer, and the sight of the bath did wonders for her mood, bringing a smile to her face. "Bath" is an understatement, really - it was more of a small pool, surrounded by golden taps.

She stopped in front of the mirror, and slipped her robe over her shoulders. She caught it as it fell, and folded it neatly before setting it down. Her tie was next, and then she started unbuttoning her shirt. It joined the pile, and she hesitated - should she take off her bra as well? She glanced at the door, and decided it was unlikely anyone would come in at that time of night, and so her bra too joined the pile of folded clothes. Finally, her skirt, leggings, and panties came off.

She took a moment to examine herself in the mirror, and appreciate how she'd really grown into her body over the summer. Her eyes travelled up her long legs, to her wide hips and the patch of neatly trimmed hair between them. Then, she looked up past her belly and to her tits - they weren't huge, but they weren't small either, and they were very perky. She reached up and squeezed one breast gently.

The ache in her legs reminded her of why she was there in the first place, and she turned around and hopped down into the empty bath. She walked around the bath, turning taps and smiling as water and bubbles flowed in. The water was the perfect temperature, warm without being scalding, and she sighed contentedly as it rose up around her legs. The water rose close to the top, and she lounged back against the edge of the bath, basking in the warmth of the water.

She stayed there like that for some time, her eyes closed, feeling utterly at peace. Soon, the ache in her legs was nothing but a memory.

And then she heard the door open.

Her cheeks turned bright red, and she squirmed down lower, her tits disappearing beneath the bubbles, though her bare shoulders were still above the water. Her cheeks blazed bright red, and that was *before* she saw who it was who had just entered -

Draco Malfoy.

"Granger!?" Draco exclaimed, her neatly trimmed eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath, Malfoy," Hermione said, somehow avoiding stuttering. "I'm a Prefect, I have every right to be here."

"Well now I'm taking a bath. Leave, Granger," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head. "I was here first. I suggest you leave."

Draco scoffed - as if he would let a mudblood dictate where he goes and what he does. "I'm a Prefect, I have every right to be here," he mimicked.

"But - you can't!" Hermione gasped, realising Draco wasn't planning on leaving. "I'm naked in here!"

"It's a bath, Granger, that's the point," Draco said, untying his robes.

Hermione blushed and looked away, at the stained glass window depicting a mermaid. She was stuck - she wouldn't allow herself to back down to Malfoy, and even if she did, she couldn't leave without him seeing her naked.

She could hear Malfoy undressing, the soft thump of his clothes hitting the floor, the sound of his zipper being undone. She couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin, and what she saw left her breathless. Draco was stood there in nothing but his velvet boxers, his toned chest completely bear. As she stared, he hooked his thumbs into his boxers and pulled them down, exposing his cock to Hermione's eyes. Her mouth fell open, just as Draco noticed he was being watched.

"What's the problem, Granger?" he mocked. "You're not a prude, are you? Wait, don't tell me you've never seen a man's cock before?"

Hermione blushed bright red, and stuttered something about intellectual curiosity.

Draco smirked and stood at the edge of the bath, completely naked, before lowering himself into the water. "Ahhh, that's what I needed."

Hermione took a depth breath to regain her composure. If she stayed that flustered, she would be letting Draco win; there was no way she could let that happen. So she did something that was either very bold, or very reckless - she stood up to her full height, her tits rising out of the water, covered in bubbles and foam. Droplets of water collected on her nipples, and fell back into the water below. As she had expected, Draco didn't hesitate to stare.

"What's the problem, Malfoy?" she mimicked. "Don't tell me you've never seen a pair of tits before - Parkinson's beestings don't count."

Draco, however, stayed a lot more composed than Hermione had. "Who knew bookworm Granger was hiding a pair like that?"

Hermione blushed and ducks her head. She almost lifted her hands to cover her tits, but stopped herself. She couldn'tshow weakness like that. "There's a lot you don't know, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, and then returned to staring at Hermione's pert nipples. Hermione turned and starting wading through the warm water, her tits bouncing slightly with the movements, until she reached the side with all of the soaps. She picked one up, and turned back to face Draco.

"You can stop looking now," she said hopefully, trying to sound bolder than she felt.

"I'll do as I please," Draco drawled, one hand casually adjusting his hair, the other hidden below the water.

Hermione bit her lip - the plan had been to fluster Draco and get him to leave her alone, but instead it felt like she was giving him a show. The worst part was, she had no idea what to do. Should she back down and hide her tits? Or should she stick to the plan and up the ante? She chose the latter.

She rubbed the soap over her tits, being extra slow and extra thorough. She kept her eyes on the soap, grateful to have a reason not to meet Malfoy's eyes. When her tits were fully soaped up, she dipped her hands into the water, and then started rubbing the soap into her wet skin. Every time her fingers brushed over her nipples, she had to bite her lip to avoid moaning audibly.

"Granger, pass me some soap," Draco said.

"Didn't your mother teach you to say please?" Hermione said, lifting her chin and meeting Draco's intense gaze.

"Only to my equals," Draco said, starting to wade over towards Hermione.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered.

Draco stopped right in front of her. He was taller than her, so she found herself looking straight at his Adam's apple, as he looked down at her - or more accurately, at her bared tits.

"Getting soap."

With that, Draco stretched his arm past Hermione to grab some soap. The movement brought him in even closer, and Hermione felt something brush against her inner thigh - something hard and long. Draco Malfoy's cock was touching her thigh. Draco Malfoy's cock was touching her thigh! Involuntarily, she parted her lips and moaned.

Draco froze where he was - his cock digging into Hermione's thigh, his arm stretched past her. "What was that, Granger?"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing!" Hermione squeaked.

Draco smirked. "It sounded like you were moaning at the feeling of my hard cock against your thigh."

Hermione gulped. "Uh... As if I'd notice your pinprick."

In a rapid movement, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist, and yanked her hand down under the water to his cock. Hermione yelped, but was too surprised to do anything but grab the cock that was thrust into her hand a moment later.

Hermione was surprised by how hard the cock felt in her hand - did she do that? She could feel Draco's tip bulging under his foreskin, and the veins throbbing against her palm. Before she realised what she was doing, she stroked her hand down the shaft to the base, and then back up to the tip - it was so long!

"Well well," Draco purrs into Hermione's ear. "Never thought Granger would stroke my cock. Shame you're terrible at it. Looks like books can't teach you everything."

Draco's words were a direct attack on Hermione's pride, so she had to prove him wrong. She began pumping the shaft in her hand, her fingertips sliding up and down. So intent on defending her pride, Hermione barely noticed Draco grabbing her tits and squeezing them in his hands. Her second hand vanished under the water, and started gently massaging Draco's balls.

Draco's hand slid down Hermione's body, over her belly and down under the waterline. His hand quickly found its way between Hermione's legs, and cupped her pussy. The sensation made Hermione gasp, and she tried to wriggle away - but with her back to the edge of the bath, she had nowhere to go.

"Scared, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"As if," Hermione shot back bravely.

And that was the moment Draco plunged two fingers into Hermione's tight pussy. Hermione gasped breathlessly, grinding her hips against Draco's hand. Draco Malfoy was fingering her, and the only thing she could think about was one-upping him, not letting him win. She tugged on his cock, pulling back the foreskin, and rolled her thumb on his tip. Draco gasped, and for once it was Hermione who was smirking.

But then Draco curled his fingers inside of Hermione, and his fingertips found her sweet spot. Hermione moaned long and loud, slumping forward against Draco, her tits pressing against his chest. Her grip on his cock tightened, and she pumped it faster and faster, desperately trying not to lose - but she was losing.

"You've got a tight pussy, Granger," Draco said, his fingers dancing on that oh-so-sensitive spot. "I bet you couldn't take a cock like mine."

It was so so obvious what Draco was doing, and even in Hermione's very distracted mine, she knew it. But she didn't care, she had to prove him wrong, just had to.

"Try it, Malfoy," she said, spreading her legs a little wider under the water.

Draco pulled his fingers out of Hermione, and reached for his own cock. He guided his tip to Hermione's soaking lips, and rubbed it up and down, ever so slowly.

"Malfoyyy," Hermione growled, her hands finding their way onto his back.

"Yes, Granger? Are you going to beg?"

Hermione had a better idea. She ground her hips forwards. The movement impaled herself on Draco's cock - the whole thing slid inside of the bookworm, from the bulging tip to the base of the seven-inch shaft. Hermione gasped, partially because it hurt, but partially because it felt soooo good having a cock inside of her.

For several long moments, the two were frozen. Hermione reacted first, seizing the initiative, and started bouncing on Draco's cock - lifting up until only his tip was still inside of her, and then slamming herself back down, feeling it fill her up again. Both were gasping and moaning with every slight movement.

Draco took back control, using his weight to slam Hermione back against the edge of the bath. He had all of the power suddenly, and he used it to up to the tempo - thrusting in and out of Hermione fast and hard, his balls slapping against her with every thrust. Her walls squeezed his cock, and she was just deep enough to take his whole, impressive length.

Hermione tried to reassert her supremacy, not wanting to let Draco win - she was still playing that game, even as he was fucking her hard. She dug her fingernails into his back, twisting them to make sure t hurt. Draco growled and reached up to grab her wrists. He yanked them off of him and pinned them down on the poolside either side of Hermione. His thrusts became even harder now.

Draco had won - Hermione's hands were pinned, and her back was pressed up against the walls of the bath. Hermione could do nothing but gasp and moan at the sensation of Draco's cock sliding in and out of her. With each thrust, her tits jiggled invitingly in front of Draco's face, the bouncing sending droplets of water flying off. Draco leaned in and captured one of Hermione's nipples with his mouth, before clamping his teeth around it. He didn't do anything else, but he didn't need to - each thrust sending Hermione's tits bouncing, and that meant his teeth tugged on her nipple as it tries to bounce too.

Hermione tried to take back control using the only weapon she had left - her mouth. "How's that little muggleborn pussy, Malfoy? Is it tighter than Parkinson's? I bet it is."

Draco grunted, but didn't respond - his mouth, after all, was otherwise occupied.

Hermione opened her mouth again, but the ability to speak had deserted her. Her orgasm was building up now, and the unfamiliar situation stole her breath, stole her voice, stole her mind. And then it hit her, and she screamed, pleasure shooting through her body, lighting up every last nerve. Her walls clenched and unclenched on Draco's cock, and that was enough to set him off, too - he arched his back as his cock erupted inside of her. Her spasming walls milked his cock as he came, pumping sticky hot cum into her pussy.

They stayed just where they were for several long seconds. Hermione sagged back against the walls of the bath, panting heavily, her tits heaving. Draco's hands had released Hermione's wrists at some point, and he had them on the poolside, supporting his weight. His cock was still inside of Hermione, soaked with her juices and his cum.

Hermione had NOT been expecting that.


End file.
